User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/IMPROVED CHART BATTLE MADE
So here we go! Credit to Battle for LOTS of them! =SSLW= Scorch *Advantages **Grama: Burning the grass down. **Umbra: Fire produces light. Light gets rid of darkness. **Shuriken: Light also reveals the ninja. **Touch: Fire's a common hazard in video games. **Tundra: Heat will melt the ice. **Yurei: Fire to ghosts and skeletons? That'll teach 'em! Sometimes, that is. **Gizmo: Overheating and burning. **Pabulum: Cook food and you remove the poisons of them! **Fusillade: BLOW UP THE BOMB! **Drone: Burning bugs is a bad idea. Not even fireflies can survive fire. (Kids, just because fireflies have FIRE in it, that doesn't mean they're related to fire.) **Plate: Melting metal. **Vellum: Burning paper is a bad idea. **Construct: Burn down houses! Right? *Disadvantages **Marine: Extinguishing fire! **Onyx: You can't burn rocks. Although you can turn them into lava. But mostly you can't burn rocks. **Granule: Can we burn the ground? Please note that despite Scorch beating Pabulum because of removing poisons, that doesn't mean Scorch can beat Bane. Touch *Advantages **Pummel: Nowadays videogames are preferred more than sports. Kids. **Fuse: Game consoles usually require something called BATTERIES. **Fusillade: A GameBoy was caught in an explosion and looked dead. It still worked properly. **Squadron: See Fusillade. **Amazing: What's MLG without video games? Major League? *Disadvantages **Scorch: A common obstacle in video games is fire. **Fuse: Electricity is also an obstacle. Yes, Touch loses to Fuse two. Also overcharging. **Marine: Say goodbye to your electronics! Also drowning in videogames. **Occult: Sometimes BRAINS is the only way to win! **Onyx: Known for being a common obstacle in games. Also because it can crack your device. **Gizmo: When AIs get smart, they can WIN BETTER! **CPU: Same here! Jurassic *Advantages **Grama: Some dinosaurs are herbivores. *Disadvantages **Onyx: Meteor crash meant death. Although that's kind of Celestial. **Tundra: I don't THINK dinosaurs can even adapt to cold temperatures! **Pabulum: Pickiness got the best of the dinosaurs. Dinosaurs died. **Pierce: Spears poking dinosaurs to death. **Range: Alternatively, throwing spears at dinosaurs. Nice idea. Pierce *Advantages **Grama: Axes, kid! **Pummel: Popping balls. I guess. **Feudal: Engage in a sword fight. Slash. SLASH. SLAAAAAASH. **Onyx: Mining. **Tundra: Ice picks! **Vigor: Why would we PUNCH SPIKES?! Or kick PORCUPINES?! **Jurassic: Poke the dinosaurs with spears. TO DEATH. **Accel: Spikes will hurt your feet. And kill you if you run into them superfast. The more you know, kids! **Granule: Jackhammers! **Vellum: Scissors beats paper. Cut down. *Disadvantages **Umbra: In the dark, if you're playing with sharp stuff, you might kill yourself. **Gale: You can't slash air. Nor is it really easy to kill a bird with MELEE. **Gizmo: I think they're too hard to be slashed at. Accel *Advantages **Marine: Going fast on water means walking on water! **Range: Dodging projectiles like a pro! *Disadvantages **Umbra: If you can't see well in the darkness, you're likely to bump into something. **Onyx: Tripping over rocks, smashing into blocks (of stone). **Pierce: Running on spikes is a really, really painful idea. And bumping into spike walls. Toon *Advantages **Occult: Their is no such thing as logic in cartoons. Who even cares about cartoon death? **Celestial: Let's breathe in space without spacesuits! **Trigonometry: Let's defy the laws of physics! **Grav: Let's defy the laws of gravity two! *Disadvantages **Marine: The result of dunking ink in water is... RUINS. **Animus: What's a cartoon without an animator? GET IT ANYWAYS?! Repulse *Advantages **Feudal: Use magnets to take off their helms! I know it doesn't make sense, but PvZ! **Touch: Magnets + Computers/Electronics = Possiblitiy of death! **Gizmo: This can mess up their wiring. **Grav: Magnet will still get it, even in reverse gravity. **Plate: ATTRACTING METALS! *Disadvantages **Marine: Magnets are worser underwater. **Granule: I don't think that you can magnetize cans from the ground. Vellum *Advantages **Onyx: Paper beats rock. *Disadvantages **Scorch: Setting fire to paper is really bad. **Gale: Blowing paper away! **Marine: Soggy paper. **Pierce: Scissors beats paper. RIP! Snare *Advantages **Wrath: Sometimes antagonists fall into their own traps in cartoons. *Disadvantages **Shuriken: Stealth dodgin'! **Occult: Brains help you avoid traps. **Accel: Even speed. **Grav: Let's reverse gravity so the traps (might) not catch us! **Hallow: According to plot good guys avoid traps. **Range: Ranged combat = less chance to be caught in a trap. **Torpor: Traps are jokes if they're DREEEEEAMS! **Parkour: Traps against obstacles? That's. Not. Simple. Range *Advantages **Vigor: You're likely to die when it comes to Melee VS Range. IN REAL LIFE. **Jurassic: Didn't they THROW spears at dinosaurs in the old times? **Trigonometry: In math terms, messing up the length of a shape forces you to redo it. **Snare: Ranged combat makes traps harder to hit you. Just make sure you don't bump into a trap. *Disadvantages **Gale: When the wind blows, it affects your shot. Plus it's hard to shoot birds ACCURATELY. **Accel: Too fast to hit! **Construct: Walls block (most) projectiles. Parkour *Advantages **Umbra: Obstacles are harder to see in the dark! **Wrath: Evil's only obstacle is the hero. And villains (mostly) always lose. **Snare: Traps versus obstacles. That's not simple. *Disadvantages **Feudal: They say that their's no obstacles a knight can go through. **Shuriken: Sneak past stuff! **Occult: Some obstacles are puzzles, so use your brain! That way you don't get hit with bad things! **Gale: Flying over obstacles like they're a complete joke. **Vigor: Because nobody would want to be an obstacle to MMA fighters. **Grav: Sometimes you can just reverse gravity to skip an obstacle course. **Coop: You can get past obstacles with teamwork. So stop being a jerk in Evades.io and team up. **Torpor: Joke if it's just a DREEEEEEEEEEEEAM! =Random Adventures= Difference: Their is no immunities. And some of them are changed. Pyro *Advantages **Windy: They will spread when wind is used on them. **Polar: MELTING! **Green: Burning down trees. **Iron: Molten iron, anyone? **Magic: Burning wizards, although that's a bit weird. **Moon: Fire emits light. **Block: VIDEO GAME CONSOLES?! BURNING?! **Undead: Accordingly can repel certain monsters. Light. Not all monsters. **Chemical: BOOM BAM BOOM BAM! **Critter: T_T **Confection: If you cook a candy, it'll MELT! If you overcook, it'll be BAD! **Trinitrotoluene: KEBLOOM! **Stealthy: Let's just say fire can emit light and stealthy ninjas love the dark better. *Disadvantages **Rocky: You can't REALLY burn the ground. **Lightning: Heck, this is obvious, right? I guess not. **Sunny: Set fire to the sun? Unless it's Solgaleo, you can't. You just can't. **Stone: WH-WHAT?! BURNING STONES?! **Mania: Fire isn't effective against dragons. Unless it's a plant one, no. **Bouncy: Accordingly, hot air balloons. **Hydro: T_t Windy *Advantages **Rocky: Blow away dirt. And earthquakes are useless against airplanes. Kinda. **Green: Sweet, sweet plants. GOBBLED BY BIRDS! **Sunny: Nope, the sun doesn't repel the clouds. The wind repels the clouds! **Critter: Because birds would easily dodge bear attacks. SOMETIMES. *Disadvantages **Polar: Well, Pokemon logic! Freeze the wings! Penguins! Whatever! **Iron: Flying into steel is a possible injury. **Stone: Heck, the same goes here! Polar *Advantages **Windy: RIP, birds. Died because their wings were FROZEN! CHOSEN! **Critter: If ya can't adapt, you'd freeze to DEATH. **Hydro: Frozen water. *Disadvantages **Pyro: TAKE THAT, POLAR! ICE IS NOT GOING TO BEAT FIRE AGAIN! NO THAWING LOGIC! **Sunny: I thought the sun would melt the ice, right? **Stone: N'ice' try, ice. **Life: Although this doesn't make sense, curing hypothermias. Jeez, should I remove this? Lightning *Advantages **Pyro: Due to technical difficulties, Lightning > Pyro is in existance somehow. Symbol I'm unsure on most of them, like Symbol > Stone. Help, guys? Will Not Add *Scorch < Draco: Plant dragons, anyone? *Snare < Gale: What about traps that suddenly launch thereselves into the air? *Repulse > Armament: What about dem wood weapons? And UNSURE. *Toon > Vellum: Let's just tell you, Toon is still ink. So should I even add this? Category:Blog posts